Keller 75 Goddess 25 Angel
by sacco
Summary: Clary's real name is Keller and her real parents are Artemis, Chaos and Hecate. Better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

_All rights go to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare_

2 years ago I find out who my real family was. Valentine, my fake father toke me out of a building my parents put me in. He killed his daughter by giving her demon blood when she had 75% angel blood. Both bloods fight inside of her and it killed her. He need a new one so when he saw me he took me and give me angel blood. He didn't know I was a Goddess. I believed I was his daughter in till my real parents told me and took me to Camp Half-Blood. A place for people like me. A place when everyone had a Godly parent but I had three. My parents are Artemis (Goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment), Hecate (Goddess of the moon and night) and Chaos (creator of the universe). I have three because Hecate and Chaos both use their power to help me be born since Artemis can't have sex. So I'm the most powerful person ever because I have all of their powers. When I arrived at Camp I had my own cabin built and table. I arrived 1 month before Percy Jackson, I was with him on his quest and I was part of the 8 (it's 8 because she is powerful). My name was Clarissa "Clary" Adele Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern but it is Keller. It is the name I was born with and the name that my friends call me. I'm 75% Goddess and 25% Angel. I still have my shadowhunter powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_All rights go to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare_

_(This is before The Lighting Thief and City of Lost Souls. This skips City of Lost Souls and City of Fallen Angels.) Clary's POV_

Me, Percy, Annabeth and Nico were shopping in New York, when a fire message was in front of me. They were frozen but for me it was normal. I opened the letter:

_Clary,_

_We do not know where you have been for the past 2 years. But we need your help. Sebastian has put a war on us. That or give him you. It does not matter if we give you to him, there will be war. We need your help. We will only let you around him. He has made a new cup, it turns the drinker to a demon shadowhunter. Came to Idris, we will let a portal in tomorrow at 12. It will take you to the centre of Idris, we will have a meeting at that time. _

_P.S every Shadowhunter will be there. _

_Signed the Clave_

"Are you going" ask Percy.

"I have to go, they are still my family".

"You are not going alone" Annabeth says.

"OK but we have to tell Chiron first".

_Back at Camp_

"You can go but who else is going?" ask Chiron.

"Percy (Jackson, Poseidon), Annabeth (Chase, Athena), Jason (Grace, Jupiter), Piper (McLean, Aphrodite), Leo (Valdez, Hephaestus), Calypso (Nymph, Atlas), Frank (Zhang, Mars), Hazel (Levesque, Pluto), Chris (Rodriguez, Hermes), Clarisse (La Rue, Ares), Travis (Stoll, Hermes), Katie (Gardner, Demeter), Connor (Stoll, Hermes), Miranda (Gardiner, Demeter), Charles (Beckendorf, Hephaestus), Silena (Beauregard, Aphrodite), Nico (di Angelo, Hades), Grover (Underwood, Satyr), Thalia (Grace, Zeus) and the Hunters if they wish to came" I say.

_(Couples are: Percy-Annabeth, Jason-Piper, Leo-Calypso, Frank-Hazel, Chris-Clarisse, Travis-Katie, Connor-Miranda and Charles- Silena. Charles and Silena are still alive.)_

"Yes' and 'yeah" fills the room.

"Everyone pack, we are leave tomorrow at 12 o'clock strap. If you are not there on time then you miss out on coming, we can not be late" I shout.

After that we all leave to pack and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_All rights go to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare_

Next day 12 o'clock

"Is everybody here" says Annabeth.

"Yeah" I say. I then make a portal. We all step in, when we step out there was silence.

"Who are you" someone shouted.

I forget my image changed when I find out who my parents were. My red hair is now black with silver through it. Green eyes to black, red, blue and silver. I'm the same height as Jace. I have more curves and longer legs. I have wings (black) and lots more powers.

"My name is Keller"

"How did you get through, we are waiting for Clary. Do you do something to her" Izzy says.

"No, has it been so long that you don't know who I am?"

"Clary" Izzy said and throw off my hood. Gasp could be heard from everyone.

"You are not Clary, she does not look like that" Jace says. He must have came up when my hood was throw off.

"Where's my daughter" Jocelyn ask.

"Dead, has been for 18 years". (Clary is 18)

"No you are lying, we saw her 2 years ago". (Alec)

"That was me, I am not your daughter. Valentine killed her when she was 1 and need a new one. When he find me, he thought no one would miss me. My real parents have always watch over me."

"No wonder I have always been ashamed of you, who are you real parents then" ask Jocelyn.

"Do you know the Greek/Roman Gods" I ask.

"Yes, I had to learn them when I was a kid."(Jace)

"They all are real, sometimes they came down to earth and have sex. Their kids are demigods/half-bloods, half god half mortal."

"So you are saying that you all are half god." (Izzy)

"They are, I'm 75% and 25% angel from drinking from the Mortal Cup."


	4. AN

I'll not be on Fanfiction for a while but I will be updating my stories on Wattpad. I am sorry.

My username is xanthia1


End file.
